


Cuddle

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roman get some sleep!, Says the author as she stays up late every morning, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Roman stayed up all night. Logan is concerned.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Series: Storymas 2019! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Cuddle

“Write! Write! Write! Write! Write! Wri-”

“Roman?”

“...Yes Logan?”

“Why are you yelling “Write” at your blank word document.”

“I was trying to write, but the writers block decided to be a bitch, so I thought maybe my story would write itself if I encouraged it enough.”

“...You see the issue in this logic correct. You see why this isn’t a good solution.”

“Yes but I don’t care cause if my brain won’t make writing juice I’m gonna yell at this screen.”

*distressed nerd noise*

“Don’t worry...I won’t wake the neighbors.” 

“...You realize it’s 11am, it's not early.”

“Oh it is, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Roman...have you been up all night?”   
“What happens if I say yes?”

“Roman, you have to go to sleep.”

“No it’s fine. I don’t need to I’m fine-”

“-And you just knocked over your laptop.”

“Okay, maybe I am sleep deprived.”

“Roman, we can go to bed and if you would like, we can cuddle while you take a nap.”

“Roman why are you blushing, we cuddle all the time?”

“Cause you’ve never asked  _ me _ ”

“Oh, well if that brings you joy, I shall initiate physical affection more as I enjoy it as well.”

“Thanks babe!”

“No need, now it is time for sleep, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
